


Coming to Terms

by rhythmplusrhyme



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Kujiwara Manami, M/M, Surprise Ending, Takahashi Mahiro - Freeform, Takahashi Misaki - Freeform, Takahashi Takahiro - Freeform, Usami Akihiko - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmplusrhyme/pseuds/rhythmplusrhyme
Summary: Misaki is finally ready to tell his brother the truth about his relationship, however it's not quite the truth everyone is expecting.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend a few years ago, and now I'm uploading on here. Originally it was posted on Wattpad, and it's still probably there. I'm not sure. I found an old copy of this on my computer which is what inspired my to post this. Anyways hope you enjoy and I'm sorry lmao

Misaki was in the kitchen preparing the tea for his brothers visit. Today was the day he would tell his brother about his true love, the person he had loved for the past 4 years, and he couldn't imagine life without them.Misaki had been trying to tell him for years but he could never find the words to do so, but today would be the day. He could do it!

 

Misaki suddenly felt cold hands slide underneath his shirt, lightly roaming wherever they pleased. "U-Usagi-San!" Misaki squirmed, trying to break free from his hold. Usagi ignored him and started to pepper kisses on the smaller boy's neck.

 

"Oi Usagi-San! We have guests coming! Knock it off." Usagi smiled and wrapped his arms around Misaki. "Are you nervous?" The great Usami-San asked, not stopping his antics, "O-of course I am, stupid Usagi. Who wouldn't be nervous to totally crush someone's expectations." Misaki answered sarcastically. "Don't be." Usagi replied shortly, "everything will be alright."

 

Usagi proceeded to roam his large, cold hands, on Misaki's chest. Misaki tried to resist but he didn't have the strength, so he just gave in. This continued for several minutes, with Usagi whispering sweet nothings and simple 'I love you's.' But it never went past that because suddenly the doorbell rang.

 

Usagi mumbled a string of curses as Misaki jumped up and ran to the door. Why the hell did Takahiro always have to come at the worst times?

 

"MITAKI!!!" The little 3 year old known as Mahiro squealed and jumped into Misaki's arms. "Oof! You've gotten big!" Misaki smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair, completely forgetting his anxieties for a moment.

 

Usagi smiled to himself, he loved watching his small lover's interactions with the boy. Although he himself had never liked children that much, he enjoyed watching Misaki with them. He wouldn't mind adopting a kid or two in the future if that's what Misaki wanted. He would do anything and everything for Misaki. Usagi of course did feel nervous about this, Takahiro was his only blood relative left so he knew it would be hard for Misaki to tell him, but he had no doubt that everything would eventually be okay.

 

"Afternoon Misaki and Usgai!" Takahiro smiled and patted Misaki's hair. Manami popped up behind Takahiro and gave a warm smile to the two of them. "Afternoon, Nii-Chan, Nee-San. Shall we sit down?" Misaki asked, and smiled nervously. "Of course!!" Takahiro smiled and sat on the couch with Manami and Mahiro."Hold on, I'll go get the tea. I'll be back shortly!" Misaki ran off to the kitchen, leaving the 4 of them alone. After about a minute, Misaki returned with 4 cups of tea, and a juice box for Mahiro.

 

"So Misaki, why did you ask us to come here today? You're not pregnant are you?" Takahiro laughed and Misaki gave a nervous smile.

 

This was it, Misaki was finally ready to tell his brother about the person who made Misaki smile constantly, who made his day perfect and complete. It was almost impossible to imagine life without them. 4 years ago, he had fallen for this person so hard but there were many reasons as to why they could not be together. But he was going to try anyways.

 

"Um Nii-chan... I... Um... I-" the words weren't able to form properly in Misaki's mouth, it felt like cotton as he tried to speak. Usagi suddenly grabbed Misaki's hand and gave him a smile that said 'you can do this.'

 

"Nii-chan, I'm in love with Manami!" Misaki screamed, and blushed so deep that he could be mistaken as a tomato. The room instantly stilled, confusion and tension sweeping through the room as everyone was silent.

 

Misaki grabbed Manami's hand and stood up. "I'm so sorry Taka-chan, Misaki is the one I've loved for these past 4 years. We've been meeting each other in secret for 3 years now. I'm sorry Taka-chan." Manami blushed and gripped Misaki's hand tighter.

 

"I... Um... I... What!?!" Takahiro and Usagi stuttered out. "I'm sorry Usagi-San, I've been in love with Manami for the past 4 years. I've been using you all this time because of your money, but I can't hide my love any longer." Misaki smiled and gave a light kiss to Manami. "Well we'll be leaving now, bye!"

 

Misaki and Manami walked out the door of the pent house, hand by hand, into the city, never to be seen again. Usgai and Takahiro just stared at the door, awestruck and without words. Neither of them were quite sure on what the hell had just happened.

 

Mahiro looked questionably at Takahiro and asked, "where's Mommy and Mitaki?" "M-mommy and Misaki aren't going to be back for a while." Takahiro responded unsure, still in shock over what had just happened. Usagi and Takahiro just sat there, on that couch for a while, wondering if they would ever see their lovers again. But they never did, Misaki and Manami had disappeared forever, and they lived the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates, follow my tumblr [Rhythmandrhyme](https://rhythmplusrhyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
